Setahun Setelah Petualangan di Dunia Digital
by Sherlyna Allysa Mii-MuzaChuu
Summary: Gimana ya, hari-hari para anak-anak itu ketika 1 tahun sesudah selesai bertarung di Dunia Digital. Menjadi anak-anak biasa? Tentu saja.. Tapi agak preman gitu deh First chap di sekolah, then di pantai, truzz? Siap-siap jungkir balik gara-gara ceritanya abal dan gajebo. FIRST FIC!


Chapter 1

"Taichi-san, bangun!" Mak Yagami – Mrs. Yagami – membangunkan si anak keras kepala itu. Tak bangun-bangun juga, pilihan tertepat hanyalah MENGGUYURNYA DENGAN AIR ES..

"Waah, maakk~" Taichi langsung bangun dan mangap-mangap kayak ikan. Celingak-celinguk si Taichi, ujung-ujungnya tamparan mendarat di pipinya Taichi.

"Kamu ini, sudah kelas 6, harusnya rajin belajar! Lihat Hikari, kelas 3 saja sudah rajin.. Duh, anakku~ Mak apainlah kamu nak, nak," Mak Yagami nangis *lebay*.

"Udah deh, Mak. Jangan samain aku yang cool ini sama Kari Ayam itu. Emang dia lebih rajin, tapi aku COWOK, Mak! Cewekkan lebih rajin daripada cowok!" ujar Taichi kesal sambil masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Awas, Nak. Kamu anak durhaka, nanti Mak kutuk kamu jadi batu!" seru Mak Malin Kundang *lho? Ralat..

"Awas, Nak. Kamu anak durhaka, nanti Mak kutuk kamu jadi batu!" seru Mak Yagami.

#SKIPTIME#

"Hai, Tai Kebo. Eh, maksud gue Taichi," sapa Yamato. Terhina, Taichi menghajar Yamato habis-habisan sampai pink-pink, eh, maksudnya biru-biru.

"Astaga~" Bu Aya yang sekiler buaya datang melihat YamaChi berkelahi, mereka langsung disuruh berdiri di depan kelas selama 2 jam tanpa kaki (kok bisa?). Eh, maksudnya dengan 1 kaki.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Sora yang baru datang. Jjiah, si rambut pendek itu datang juga ngejenguk pacarnya (hayoo, TaiOra atau SorAto?).

"Biasa sis, Cuma kena sangsi dari buaya darat itu tuh," cibir Taichi cuek.

"Tau nih, gara-gara lo, sih. Tai Kebo lo!" seru Yamato.

"Apa lo bilang?!". Wah, perang dunia dimulai lagi nih. Tak ingin jadi korban, Sora langsung ngacir ke dalam kelas.

#SKIPTIME#

"Yo, kalian boleh masuk," ucap Bu Aya.

"Huff," mereka berdua lega. Sedikit lebih lama lagi, besok mungkin mereka ga punya kaki lagi.

Di kantin..

"Waah, sekarang kita tinggal ber-7 di SD ini ya?" kata Mimi.

"Telmi banget sih lo. Udah tau ber-7, masih basa-basi," cibir Yamato.

"Masalah banget sih, buat lo. Lo iri _coz_ lo ga bisa basa-basi kan?!". Yup, Yamato diam. Emang, si Ishida sulung itu ranking pertama dari terakhir soal basa-basi.

"Hahaha, Onii-Chan K.O. juga," kata Takeru.

"Diam lo, anak kelas 3!" seru Yamato.

"Ooi!" seru suara familiar di telinga mereka. Bu Ta (kepala sekolah yang dijuluki Taichi Bu Ta yang buta) sedang berada di hadapan mereka. "Udah bel kenapa nggak masuk?! Skors seminggu!".

"Apaa?!". Merekapun segera ditendang dari sekolah dan naik angkot.

Di angkot..

"Sial gue. Reputasi gue jadi anak pintar hancur, deh," sesal Koushiro frustasi. Hikari Cuma cuek aja. Masa bodo gitu. Yaah, bukan masa bodo, tapi STRESS!

"Oi, Kari Ayam, lo kenapa?" tanya Taichi.

"Auk ah, otak lo ilang! Udah jelas gue sedih gara-gara di skors, lo malah nanya lagi. Otak lo dimakan ayam ya?!" Hikari Ayam frustasi.

"Kata mak gue gimana ya kalau tau anaknya yang paling cantik, keren, imut, unyu, dan very very sexy ini diskors?" keluh Mimi dengan suaranya paling imut.

"Palingan lo jadi anaknya yang very very stupid," kata Takeru.

"Eh, gue punya ide. Kita ke sekolahnya Joe aja! Rusuhin gichu," kata Yamato dengan nada bicara alaynya.

"Ayoo!" teriak mereka. Sedetik kemudian, mereka ditendang supir angkot gara-gara ribut dan dilindas truk sehingga menjadi gepeng.

#SKIPTIME#

"Lho, kalian kenapa di sini? Dan.."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

5 detik

10 detik

30 detik

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

5 menit

10 menit

30 menit

1 jam

SEHARIAN

"Oi, udah malem nih, lo mau bilang apa Joe?" tanya Taichi.

"KENAPA KALIAN GEPENG?!" *BRAKK!

**Reader : LO NGABISIN SATU HARI CUMA BUAT NGOMONG ITU?! #^^*^$# $#^&((^$#!?**

**Author : Tenang semuanya, bakalan Happy Ending kok!**

**Reader : Ga nanya, blo'on! *ngelempar bom atom**

**Author : *Kabur* Back to the story!**

"Karena dilindas truk! Udah ah, kita pulang apa kagak neh? Udah jam 12 malem! Kuntilanak lagi gentayangan," seru Yamato kesel.

"Bukan kuntilanak lagi, bro.." ucapan Koushiro terputus. "Tapi kuntilibu sama kuntilbapak!".

"KABOORRRR!".

"Readers, hati-hati, di belakang lo ada kuntilnenek dan kuntilkakek!" seru Joe sambil berlari.

**OWARI**

Gamsahamnida.. Arigatou.. Trims udah bilang kalau fic ini keren abizzz *plakk!

Sorry akhirnya jadi rada-rada gajebo gini. Namanya juga menulis 2 jam dengan dadakan dan nggak bikin kerangka ceritanya dulu. Asal bikin humor ajaah.

Oke, chap berikutnya tentang kepremanan mereka di pantai tapi ga berhubungan sama yang ini. Tapi, review dulu doong. Kritik diterima (sangat dibutuhkan karena ini fic pertama). PUJIAN APALAGII!

By : Ashley Namira imoeeetzz *dilempar gajah


End file.
